


Exit Wounds.

by PoisonedRune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Sherlock and John Watson </p><p>My hands are cold, my body's numb<br/>I'm still in shock, what have you done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wounds.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. This time, John was desperate. He needed a place to stay and the only place that he knew that was available was with a woman, whom he hardly knew. Who in actual fact, he just met that very morning. Sherlock Holmes. ‘What name is that for a woman?’ he thought.  
Mike talked him into just moving in with her, “I hardly know the woman, people might talk,” said John.

“Do people do anything else but talk, John?” said Mike. He made a fair point. Suppose he could and so he did. That night itself Sherlock had dragged John on a case. She had explained to him what she did. “A consulting detective,” he repeated to himself and laughed a little. I guess he found the whole thing a little bit strange. What she did amazed him. Just one look and she could identify something. He wasn’t going to deny it; it turned him on just a little. He needed to stop getting his head so clouded with the thought of Sherlock Holmes.

Months passed, and as John suspected, people were talking. Saying that they were together and people we’re expecting a happy announcement anytime soon. Despite her brilliance, she was rather daft and didn’t realise these things. She definitely was the kind to not care about what people talked about her and John. He tried dodging all the comments but one day he just couldn’t handle it, he just exploded and screamed at Donovan, “Would you quit it? There is nothing going on between Sherlock and I. We are merely flat mates and friends. Why don’t you explain yourself about you and Anderson?” left everyone around in shock. Donovan just stood there stumped by his comment, it was harsh, but it was the truth. John felt bad that night and messaged Lestrade to talk to her about it, but Lestrade didn’t help; he said she deserved it. All John could do was laugh.

It’s been a while since John had had nightmares about the war, but that night he did. He woke up screaming and drenched in his own sweat. He couldn’t go back to sleep so he decided to take a shower. Only shower in the flat was the one by Sherlock’s room. He kept his head low to avoid eye contact with her. Sherlock was up again working with one of her investigations or experiments, John lost track of it at times. She could work out a lot of things at one time, it helped that she was female and had the ability to multitask. He got into the shower and let the warmth of the water engulf him. John pressed his forehead against the wall and pressed on his wound on his shoulder. It didn’t hurt at all, but the thought did. Mycroft, Sherlock’s brother was right. John wasn’t haunted by the war and he did miss it. Sherlock would take him on thrilling chases but that was only when she had a case, sometimes they’d go months without a case and she’d just sit in the kitchen with her on-going experiments. He snapped out of it when he heard a noise from behind and he turned to see Sherlock behind him.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here? I’m taking a shower can’t you see?” he said.

“I can see perfectly well, John, but you can’t.” she said. She moved closer to him almost in the shower with him, “John,” she whispered quietly reaching her hand out to his scar, “John, you’re a fool and it upsets me greatly that you take me for one. I know you compliment me because of my deductions and intellect, but don’t act like I don’t see it.”

John’s heart began to race, “s- see what?” he stuttered.

She looked him in the eye and said, “I know you fancy me,” she said, not even a vibration in her voice, she meant it, she knew it and she was right. John’s heart began to race by then both of them were under the shower drenched before she said anything, she leaned into his scar and planted a kiss on it, “John, I may not be the best person to fall in _love_ with but I can try. These feelings of sentiment, it’s something I’ve deleted from my hard drive a long time ago, but if it makes you happy, I will try to make things works, you just have to bare with me. You have for the past five-months-“ her sentence was cut short when all she felt was John’s hands around her face and his lips upon hers.

She pushed away, “John.”

“Shut up, Sherlock. You talk to much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea while listening to Exit Wounds by The Script and thought a little bit of Fem!Sherlock and John Watson would be great. Sorry its pretty rubbish, I'm not a great writer :/ 
> 
> Hope you liked it tho, criticism is welcomed on how I could possibly improve :)   
> Thank you <3


End file.
